damn vamp
by puddingmeows2
Summary: I lost my virgenity to a gay vampire." Akuroku: Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I don't own!  
Fox- mah first fan fiction on heres! Yay!  
Light- Are you okay?  
Fox-pumps fist in air- Hell yes!!  
Light and L- She's either hyper or crazy.

* * *

"What the fuck!" I shouted at my so called 'boyfriend' Hayner looked at me from the bed. Seifer was holding the sheet around him to cover up.

"Roxas..."Hayner started, but I didn't let him finish.

"Ya know what?Fuck this! Fuck this relationship! And fuck you Hayner! I'm outta here." I shouted at him, slamming the door in his face before he could say anything. Ya I know I shouldv'e a least let him explain but coming home to find your boyfriend sleeping with Seifer of all people can get you fucking angry! I swear your gone for like three days and your damn boyfriend decides to lose his fucking VIRGINITY to a person that he's not even dating! What the fuck! That's right I'm still a virgin.God damn proud of it too!

Oh yea. I guess i should introduce you to me. Cus i'm cool, your probably cool so imma tell you about me. Name's Roxas Strife.I'm 19 going to be 20 in a few months. I'm pretty short, call me that though ya I'll sick Ven on your ass. I have spiky blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and I guess a girlie figure. I HAD a boyfriend/ best friend, but as you can see he cheated on me, broke my heart and will probably have Ven get sicked on him. Anyways after I left Hayner's house and started walking to no were in mind. After a while of walking it started to snow. Snow. Well actually it was like mush first, so I had to go take shelter somewhere. Luckily there was some shelter legdy thingy near by so I just ran under there.I slid down on the floor and brought my knees to my chest, put my forehead on the top of my knees. I sighed, feeling something warm sliding down my cheeks. I put my hand on my face.

Oh great know i'm crying. I hugged my knees closer to me, letting sobs come from my mouth. I didn't even realize that someone was watching me until I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see green, like acid green, looking back at me. I blinked. Then did I realize that this guy was hugging me, I didn't know who the Hell he was and it was snowing now. Great.

"Who are you?" I asked.The other guy blinked.

"The names Axel. Got it memorized." He said smiling softly. I blinked. Dude there was fangs there a few seconds ago.

"I'm Roxas. And by the way, why are you hugging me?" I asked blinking. The guy stood up offering a hand to me, I took it and stood up as well.

One thing about this guy is that he's fucking tall! Dude... is that color hair natural?! I mean really that color red is not natural! Under his acid colored eyes he had teardrop tattoos ... or were they upside down triangles?Dunno don't care.

"Well I'm not hugging you anymore right?" Axel said wiping a tear from my eye. I nodded.

"So why was a cutie like you crying? And outside in the snow without a jacket?"He asked. Wait! Hold up! Did he just call me Cute! Oh hell no!

"I"m not cute!" I yelled. Axel chuckled.

"Sure your not." I crossed my arms and stook my tongue out at him.

"Damn straight!" Axel rolled his eyes then ruffled my hair. I looked at him and he looked at me. This went on for a while before I started blushing then looked away.Axel laughed. He has such a beautiful laugh. Huh.

"So Roxy," I growled, he ignored me." You didn't answer my questions." He said looking at me. He asked me questions?! Oh wait, now I remember. I glared at the ground.

"It's none of your business." I said to him. Axel stared at me, then closed his eyes.

"But Roxy, if someone made you cry then it has to be important. And you don't want to bottle your feelings up, It's bad." He scolded me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. And why would _you_ care? Your a total stranger to me." I said. Axel opened his eyes, then looked at me.

"Well you know my name I know your name so were not total strangers." He told me smirking. I scoffed.

"That's a very good reason." Sarcasm dripping from my voice.Axel rolled his eyes, then his expression turned serious.

" Roxy your cold, aren't ya?" I didn't even notice that I was shivering until he pointed it out. I blushed.

"N-No!" After I said that I immediately shivered.Axel chuckled then unzipped his coat. Huh. That's a weird looking coat, all long, black, and have decorative things on there.( organization coat.) Then he pulled me to his chest and zipped the coat up before I could argue. I inhaled his scent. He smelled like spicy Cinnamon and something else. But better than that was that he was freakin warm! I snuggled close to him, hearing him laugh I pouted.

"What your warm." I mumbled into his chest. I feel like I could fall asleep right now. My eyes slipped shut. I was so tired from crying and walking. Hell! I don't even know were i'm at.

"Roxy?" I heard Axel say my name, well nickname."hmmm?" He laughed.  
"Well since your basically asleep right now, we're going to my apartment. Kay?" I nodded.

* * *

I think I fell asleep on the way to Axel's Apartment, cause when I woke up I was on a bed. I looked around. Well this looks like a great room. Can't you just hear the sarcasm? The walls were blood red, the carpet was black. Uhhh... the sheets were even black and red! There was stray clothes on the ground and the desk was messy. I blinked. I'm in a total strangers house. I blinked again, Then the door swung open. A blonde with a Mohawk/ mullet hair style walked in.

"Your awake!" He _skipped_ over to the bed and sat down in front of me.I blinked rapidly.  
"Uhhh... Who are you?" I asked tilting my head.  
"Oh! how rude of me! My name's Demyx! I'm one of Axel's bestest friend in the whole non-living world!OWW!" I blinked while Demyx rubbed his head. He jumped off the bed and pouted.  
"Axel! Why'd you hit me with..." He picked up the thing Axel threw at him." A hamster?! What the hell?!Wer'ed ya get a hamster from?" Axel shrugged then looked over to were I sitting. He smiled.  
"Hey Roxas. Ya feel refreshed?" Axel asked. I nodded.  
"Uhh... Did I fall asleep on the way here?" I asked sheepishly. Both Axel and Demyx laughed.  
"Yup! When Axel came home and carried you to his room I was like, 'Omg! Axel founded a wounded person.' Then he's all like, ' He's not wounded you dumbass.' And I'm all like 'OH!' And he's like 'Yea.'" I blinked. He said all that in one breath! OH my God!  
"Uhh..." Omg. I blushing!  
"Sorry for being a burden." I said looking at the sheets. I heard Axel walk over to me, then he hugged me.  
"Your not being a burden. Kay?" I nodded.Axel pulled away from me and smiled.  
" Well I'm hungry, How bout you Roxy, Dem?" Demyx nodded rapidly.  
"Heck yea! Oh wait. Does he know- Owww!! Man! Axel stop throwing that damn hamster at me!" Demyx whined. I think that hamster is probably dead. Axel glared at Demyx then his eyes widened.  
"Oh!" He glanced at me then whispered into Axel's ear. Axel sighed.  
"Whatever Dem." Axel looked over to were I was. I think I need to go...  
"Uhh... Thanks Axel For letting me stay and sleep, But I need to go home." I said getting out of bed. I was stopped halfway by someone grabbing my wrist. I looked back to see Axel looking at Demyx.  
"Demyx," Axel said growling a bit." Get out." Demyx stayed still, then looked at me.  
"Roxas are you still a virgin?" He asked me with wide eyes. I blushed but nodded. Demyx looked at Axel quickly.  
"Axel! Come on!" Demyx pleaded to him.I have a strange feeling that i'm missing out on something.  
"Demyx.**Get.OUT!**"Axel yelled at him. He hesitated, then sighed getting off the bed. When he was almost out the door he turned back to me.  
"I'm so sorry Roxas." He said before closing the door. What! Now I have the certain feeling that me and my virginity are going to be harmed. Wait that means...  
Before I could do anything I was pushed onto the bed. I let out a very_ manly _squeak. Axel loomed over me. There was something different about his eyes. Not the same as at the ledgy thing, oh no very different. They were darker, filled with lust and something else that i couldn't see.  
"A- Axel what are doing?" I asked him when he started sucking on my neck. He stopped sucking on my neck, then smirked.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked rolling his eyes. I glared at him. This was not the same Axel that was over by the ledge. And I don't like this Axel very much. He started taking off my shirt, I tried to struggle but him being bigger and taller than me he had an advantage. I yelled at him stop but he didn't listen. He started trailing kisses down my neck, he stopped at one of my nipples and started sucking on it. I bit my lip.  
"A-Axel stop! Please." I begged when he got to my pants. He didn't listen but started to stoke my manhood. I suppressed a moan. Axel quickly took off his shirt and pants. when he was just in boxers He looked down at me and smirked.  
"Well Roxas, " He said huskily." You still have pants on. And that doesn't sit well with me." He started taking off the remaining articles of clothing, then left me fully exposed to him.He licked his lips.  
"That's better." He stroked my semi-erection."Aww, Roxas I know you just want to let out moans and groans. Just let them out, I want to hear you scream my name!" I defiantly don't like this Axel. I let out a scream when I felt something go into me. I didn't even realize that Axel stripped down to nothing. I was crying now, Whimpering in pain. It felt like I was being ripped in two. Axel started moving and I screamed again, new tears coming to my eyes.Axel wiped the tears away, but they just kept coming. He started thrusting harder and faster. He started pumping me in rhythm with his thrusting. Axel gave out little moans ever now and then.After a while I came all over our stomach's and chests. Axel came a while after me.  
I was in so much pain, tears were running down my cheeks. I stared at Axel and he stared right back at me. He still had the dark eyes he had when he started, but they had something else... like regret or something. He looked away and went to my neck.  
"Roxas..." He mumbled from his place on my neck. I didn't answer.  
"I'm sorry Roxas, but..." I didn't hear what he said after that. I felt a pain come from my neck and I felt the darkness surround me. The last thing I heard was Axel saying he was sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox-Hey! Thanks to the one's who revewed! I finally got it on!!! .... That sounds wrong.... Chapter 2 UP!!!

Disclaimer! still no owny

Now on with the story! Third point of veiw.

When Zexion walked in through the door to Demyx's and Axel's Apartment he noticed it was quiet...Which was weird because usually it was very walked into the kitchen first to see if Demyx was in there. Instead of Demyx however he found Axel looking glum then a few seconds later Very happy, then glum again. This process kept happening over and over.

Zexion blinked then turned around to see a very sad faced Demyx. A sad Demyx is bad for a Zexion.

" Demyx?"

Demyx'hmmm?"

"Are you and Axel okay?" Zexion turned to the kitchen again as Demyx walked into it."Demyx?"

" Axel finally got a mate." Demyx said sadly. That was all Zexion needed to Zexion walked into the room Axel called out.

"Name's Roxas! Don't tell him bout Mates yet!"

* * *

When Roxas woke up his mind was foggy. He could barely remember what happened yesterday, there wasn't any pain a minute.... wasn't there _supposed _to be pain after you got raped?

"Apparently not." He said to himself. He quickly looked at the door when he heard it open. A short slate haired man came in, His one eye that wasn't covered scanned the gaze landed on Roxas.

"I see your awake." He moved over to were Roxas was. "Are you in any pain right now?" When Roxas shook his head - still confused I might add- he sighed."Roxas..... Do you still remember yesterday?" Roxas nodded dumbly, then he narrowed his eyes.

"How the hell do you know my name?"He asked still glaring at silver haired man sighed and pushed the hair out of his other eye.

"Roxas my name is Zexion. Since you still remember what happened , feel free to ask me anything."

Roxas thought this over and decided that he really did need crossed his arms over his chest." First of all, who are you?Were am I?Is that hamster dead? And why is my memory of yesterday going away?" He waited until Zexion sighed again.

"I already told you my name is Zexion." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant! I mean are you , ya know a vampire?" Zexion blinked owlishly then chuckled.

"No. I'm still a human. You are In Axel's and Demyx's apartment." At the metion of their names Roxas's eyes sighed when he felt a disturbance in the force." It really was out of their hands. They couldn't do anything about that. Demyx couldn't. He would've been seriously hurt. I really don't think you'd _like_ to see blood shed." He said staring at Roxas for a reaction. When the blonde didn't give a reaction he contuined. "It's just that vampires have this thing when they find their mates." _That _got a reaction from him.

"W-What?!" Roxas stuttered.

_' Oops.' _Zexion actually looked sheepish. Roxas's eye twitched.

"You weren't supposed to tell me that, were you?" He asked through clenched teeth. Zexion shook his head. "Well that cat's out of the bag." He muttered.

"Anyway..." Zexion contuined." Your memory of last night is going away because, when a vampire finds his or her mate ,they have this hormonal craze... like a dog in heat." Roxas sighed again. "Yes...they have no control of what they do when they are like that." He looked at Roxas in all seriousness." When someone tries to inturupt or stop what happens between them, that person will either die or get seriously hurt."

Roxas stared wide eyed at him. "So that's why Demyx didn't do anything...." He whispered. "He would've got killed...Well that far worse than what he did to me, right?" He said to him, trying to make a joke out of the situition.

Zexion stood up and walked over to the door. Roxas watched confused when Zexion started pounding on the door. " You idiots aren't supposed to be easedropping!" He yelled to whoever was outside.

A mumbled answer came back. Zexion sighed and walked back over to Roxas.

"Do you have any more questions for me?" Zxion asked. Roxas thought again.

"Why are you still human?"

Zexion looked shocked at his question, but he quickly composed himself. "Well.... Demyx..... uhh..." He fidgted. "Well Demyx doesn't want to turn me yet.." He told Roxas. Roxas cocked his head.

"Turn you..?" He asked confused. Zxion nodded.

"Yes, turning. When vampires bite humans they either kill the human by sucking all of their blood or they mark you. They can't turn you just by a bite to the neck... They.... actually i don't know what they have in their teeth when they turn you. I think it's venom though." Zexion mused.

Roxas nodded. "Why are you here with Demyx, " He paused. "And Axel?" He asked with a grimace.

Zexion didn't answer at first then he smiled fondly." Ah...well Demyx is my mate." He looked like he rembered something. " Uhhh? What hamster are you talking about?"


End file.
